


Flight Of The Angel

by panicwith5sos (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Imported, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/panicwith5sos
Summary: "There was a time when I once loved you and I love you still."He still looks up to the sky in hopes that he might gaze upon her once again.A Michael Clifford AU one-shot





	Flight Of The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this work was imported from my old wattpad account, which is now deactivated at the time i posted this here. even though i don't stan 5sos anymore, i'm a sentimental person and i'd feel bad if this work were to be deleted completely. so i thought i should archive it here. anyway, this was written in 2016 and for a writing contest hosted by [5SOSCommunityPage](www.wattpad.com/user/5SOSCommunityPage) on wattpad. It was originally written as a short fic consisting of 4 chapters, with about 1000 words per chapter. However, i'll compile it all into a single chapter here for convenience.
> 
> p.s - i reread the whole thing while moving it here and i'm super glad i dont write like this anymore phew!

**PART 1: TAKE-OFF**

" _Mikey I'm not kidding here! We_ seriously _need your help!_ " Calum's voice crackled in Michael's earpiece as he narrowly dodged an acid sphere thrown in his direction.

"I know you're not kidding." Michael replied, annoyance evident in his tone as he focused microwave energy into his open palm and flung it in the form of an orb. "Besides, I'm a _little_ bit busy here."

It sailed straight through the air and landed on the ground before the team of supervillains, releasing a wave of heat that surged outwards and blew up their devices. The 3 supervillains wailed in surprise, staggering away as Michael made a mad dash for them, jump-kicking one of them before landing on his feet and spinning round in time to fist another in the face.

Sounds of battle were audible through Michael's earpiece and he could've sworn somebody shouted, " _FOR PIZZA!_ " before he switched the earpiece to standby mode.

Ever since Michael and his friends, Ashton, Calum and Luke - who had all decided to name themselves 5 Seconds of Summer - became official members of the League Of Superheroes, an elite organization that protected the world from supervillains' threat, superhero school had been a walk in the park compared to this.

At the moment they were supposed to infiltrate a supervillains' base in the middle of a Brazilian jungle. Also, Michael failed to notice the shadows on the ground approaching him.

Just as he had finished clobbering the last supervillain, the shadow spread forth and only did the superhero realize he wasn't alone by himself at the Eastern side of the base. He spun around, nerves tingling with anticipation.

But he saw nothing.

Then Michael looked up at the trees.

She had long tumbling brown hair, lithe and slender build and pretty features. But what was the most striking of her appearance was her luminous amber eyes and her huge wings.

Michael felt his heart constrict before it hammered hard. One could see it in his gaze he hadn't forgotten. Memories of the girl's and his intersecting past sprung forth in his mind. His lips shaped her name in a whisper. "Kaitlyn?"

"I'm called Zaqiel now."

"I don't care what you call yourself, you're still --" Michael's voice cracked achingly, belying his true feelings.

There was a trace of a smile on her lips as she leapt off the tree branch where she was perched and landed gracefully before him. "Mikey." She replied.

Michael took an involuntary step back. "I thought you were gone for good." He could hear how wounded he was. "Ever since the Absolute War ... I've been searching --"

"I know." She said, and her golden eyes were wistful. "A day hasn't gone by without thinking of you."

"So why didn't you try?" He demanded, suddenly angry with the girl who had once broken his heart.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "You know I can't."

"At least give me a sign."

She avoided his gaze, long enough for him to fully take in her presence. She wore a lightweight armor that resembled a Valkyrie's. A sword was strapped to her back and seven knives hung on her belt. Her wings folded neatly before they shrank and disappeared.

She was, perhaps more, beautiful than Michael remembered and the sheer shock of seeing her before him took the breath out of his lungs and made his heart pulse wildly. "What are you _doing_ here?" He asked.

Kaitlyn narrowed her gaze at him, not in annoyance but in wariness. "Patrolling."

Michael's eyes widened. "You're a villain again?"

She laughed. "Oh Mikey. No. I'm just keeping an eye on things. Don't want those nasty buggers getting out of hand the lot of you superheroes?"

"Whatever." He paused tentatively, making up his mind. "Do you know your way around this base?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Been watching for a couple of weeks now. I know a thing or two. Why?"

He bit his lip thoughtfully. "I was hoping you could help me infiltrate this base. Please? For old time's sake?"

There was a momentary spark behind those brilliant gold gaze of hers before it was veiled by her eyelashes.

* * *

 "So what are we waiting for, _exactly_?" Michael whispered, a bit too loudly.

Kaitlyn turned to shoot him a glare. "Shh! The sentries have sharp sense of hearing."

Both her and Michael were hidden in a cluster of bushes a little away from the boundary of the supervillains' base. This was the closest he had come - the base was surrounded by a crazy number of defense systems; the rest of his teammates were probably battling, tending to injuries or almost bypassing the security. Only he managed to get this close because of Kaitlyn.

He stared at the two guards standing in vigilance at the entry. "Why can't we just go through the fire exit? Or sneak in through a window" He asked, taking in the sight of the building looming before him.

In the moonlight, the three-story edifice didn't look particularly like a place one would call a villain's base but he knew beneath the facade, it contained many valuable secrets.

Michael cut a glance over to Kaitlyn, whose gaze was fixated on the sentries exchanging words they couldn't catch.

She snorted, shaking her head. "Windows have security systems installed within their glass. Any unauthorized access would alert them of our presence. It's that or we go through the front door."

"I love it when you talk to me like that."

It was too dark but Michael could've sworn he saw a hectic flush over her cheekbones. "Mikey." She elbowed him. "Do stop flirting, you're 23 already; honestly, we gotta be serious here."

"You know, you're only making me want to flirt even more. C'mon we missed out about 6 years' worth of that. Sheesh, lighten up." He smirked playfully.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, but he saw her duck her face to smile. "Whatever." She glanced down at her watch. "It's almost time for their shift."

 

**PART 2: MID-AIR**

Kaitlyn would've been brained by a rock had it not been Michael who intercepted the makeshift projectile by hurling an microwave energy orb.

As she slashed downwards with her the flat of her sword, careful not to leave any serious injury other than bruises, Kaitlyn was startled how efficiently Michael and her worked as a team in perfect synchrony.

She was distracted long enough to get sucker-punched in the gut. Gasping and doubling over, the sword clattered from her grasp as the sentry grabbed her and kicked her savagely in her abdomen. The force of it was enough to snap her to alertness, causing her powers to surge into her veins.

Her wings burst forth from her back, knocking of her assailant's hold on her. Hubris was what caused her to grin at the dazed guard, not at all noticing that the other sentry had picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of her head.

Michael's voice saved her. "KAITLYN!"

She swiveled round, just in time to see the bright orb intercept the oncoming rock and saw it blow up it dust before her. Not missing a beat, she called "Israfil!" and her sword flew to her grasp.

Instantly, she swung it with all her might, the flat of the blade knocking the sentry who had thrown the rock unconscious. The silence was deafening.

Michael jogged up to her, swear shining on his forehead in the moonlight. "That was awesome!" He grinned, green eyes as bright as the moon.

Kaitlyn caught herself smiling back and her heart hammered when they exchanged _that_ look - the sound of loud warning bells erupted in hear head and she knew she overstepped. "C'mon." She tore her gaze away from his, ignoring the tiny wail of protest in her head. "You have a job to do."

* * *

For all the bother with the security system, the interior of the building hardly looked as if it needed that much protection. As Michael and Kaitlyn jogged silently, a skill that all superheroes had to learn, he couldn't help but feel as if this were a dream.

Sure he was ecstatic he had finally found Kaitlyn but a small part of him held a shred of doubt. What was she doing here? Why was she suddenly being so open to him? Who was she now?

He only realized they had came to a stop because Kaitlyn had seized him by the shoulder and yanked him back round a corner, sparing him from being sighted by two workers who were having small talk in the middle of the hallway with coffee cups and snacks in their hands. They were probably about to have their break and Michael _almost_ felt bad that he had to ruin their night.

He stared at Kaitlyn in surprise and saw a frown on her features. She cursed, and somehow those dirty words sounded so clean on her lips.

He was _definitely_ losing it.

Michael blinked and tried to focus when he noticed she was talking to him.

"... to the left."

"What?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him. "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Yes." He replied. "Well, not really, no."

Kaitlyn sighed in defeat, slouching before she drew her sword. It slid noiselessly from its hilt and its blade reflected Michael's features. "Just do what I do."

"Do I get a cool sword too?"

"No, I meant we take those workers down."

"Oh."

Kaitlyn peered round the corner again, her golden eyes narrowing with concentration. "On three. ... _Three_." And she darted, faster than his eyes could follow.

"Hey! What the --" The voices of the workers rang aloud.

Michael had to rush to the scene, finding her taking those workers on. Kaitlyn's figure blurred as she dodged punches and slammed her blade against one of them to throw him off balance. The other had brought out a gun and aimed at her, ready to fire.

Michael focused microwave energy into his fists and joined the scuffle; he grabbed the gun-wielding worker's wrist and wrenched it out of the man's hand before he earned a hard punch in his jaw.

Stars danced across Michael's vision as he staggered from the blow, gasping. A sudden burst of energy filled his veins and he found himself recovering quickly, sidestepping the worker's oncoming kick and then elbowing him in the face as hard as he could.

The worker cursed, nearly falling if he hadn't caught Michael by the arm, his nails digging deep enough to cut open wounds.

Michael yelped and was pulled to the ground beside the worker.

Having seized the chance, the man grabbed Michael's throat and choked the superhero.

Michael gagged from the ironlike grasp, struggling. All the years of training jostled its way into his head and his knee jerked upwards, kicking where it would hurt the most. The weight was off of him, and so was the stranglehold. He squeezed his eyes shut breathing in through his mouth when somebody lifted his head and smacked it hard against the floor.

The force of it made Michael black out for a few seconds. When he came to, he was on the floor, with his hands behind him. "Wha --" His head throbbed with pain, making it hard to make out the figure before him.

"Well, well if it isn't one of those superhero whelps." The figure said, revealing a rictus ivory-white grin. Its voice was definitely masculine, though it had a peculiar dreamlike quality. "So good of Kaitlyn to bring you right into the bass but _hmm_ , why didn't she kill you when she had the chance?"

"Oh, that's right." The figure's voice was in his head now, digging right into him. "Because unlike all of those she's dealt with, she can never bring herself to put the blade between your ribs."

 

**PART 3: TURBULENCE**

When Michael opened his eyes, his mind registered a too-warm pressure on his back and a stinging sensation across his wrists, which were bound behind his back. He panicked briefly, starting forward only for a female voice to snap him out of it.

"Michael!"

He whipped his head to the right, catching the sight of the back of Kaitlyn's head from the corner of his eyes. "Kai, where am I? Why are you here? Release me _now_!" He demanded, struggling.

"Stop it!"

Her peremptory tone made him obey, which pissed him off even more.

Kaitlyn sighed. "To answer your questions: One, we're in the containment room. Two, our stuffs were taken, _obviously_. Three, I'm no longer needed by my client; I revoked my right to claim my payment for looking after this place the moment I helped you to infiltrate."

Michael scowled angrily, not pleased with what Kaitlyn had done. "How did it work for you, _huh_? Being a bounty hunter."

She was silent.

"First you were a villain. Then a superhero. After the Absolute War, you simply disappeared and _this_ was what you had been doing the whole time?" Michael's voice rose trenchantly. .

"It's my choice, Michael." She murmured. "Besides, I'm not needed by any of the two parties. How could they, when I have been on both sides?"

"But didn't you stop to think of _me_?" Michael's voice cracked.

Him and Kaitlyn had shared a rocky past and an unstable relationship but that never stopped him from throwing himself out in the field to look for her.

"There was a time when I once loved you." Kaitlyn said. "And I love you still."

His heart swelled in his chest.

"But it's those feelings I have for you that I'm afraid will destroy me in the end." She continued; Michael's joy fizzled out like a match in water.

He felt her tremble against him from behind.

"I don't trust myself. I'm afraid I might ruin this fragile thing we have between us and that's why, ever since the war, I ran away. I couldn't bear to be near you. We were both young; I had feelings for you but I couldn't bear the possibility that over time, you wouldn't feel the same anymore."

Michael hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she was finished. "You were afraid that I'd ... break your heart?"

"I was afraid that I was a temporary fancy of yours. Just another plaything." She whispered, close to tears. "I was already neck-deep in my emotions for you."

A slow exhalation dragged itself past Michael's lips. "I would never screw you over."

Kaitlyn let out a mirthless chuckle. "You're still so stubborn."

He grinned and added, "And still crazy in love with you." He felt her rest her head against him and his heart fluttered in his chest. "You know, tonight wasn't quite the way I pictured how I'd meet you again."

"Yea?"

"I always thought I'd see you across the street, perhaps where we first met. And maybe we'd talk and rekindle our relationship. I'd give you everything but I only have myself to give to you."

"I'm sorry for thinking you wouldn't care."

Michael shrugged. "I guess we all see things the way we want to until something changes our view of it."

She was silent for a heartbeat. "Michael." She said, aloud.

Michael frowned. "I'm right here."

But he didn't know. Kaitlyn wasn't calling for him. Her eyes were closed, features creased with concentration.

" _Michael Seraphim_." She said again, firmly this time as if ordering a dog to sit.

And then there was a sudden drop in the pressure of air, causing their ears to pop. Michael winced. A dagger ripped through the fabric of reality, impaling itself in the floor in between the gap of his outstretched legs where it vibrated from the impact.

He was sure he screamed like a girl. "Kai, _not_ funny!" He nudged her indignantly.

"Sorry." She yelped. "Jeez, I seriously _need_ to tweak a few features in the retrieval system." She muttered to herself. "Michael."

"This is so fucking weird." Michael said. "Why did you name the knife after me?"

The dagger replied to his name, humming as intricate runes on its surface glowed gold.

"It wasn't named after you. _You_ were named after the strongest archangel of the seven, Michael."

"And the dagger?"

"One of the seven high-tech blades I own. Be grateful I didn't call Azrael. It has _quite_ a few bugs in the design." Kaitlyn sighed. "Michael, please free us of our bonds."

"Hopefully not our relationship." Michael added.

"Shut up."

The dagger pulled itself free before it set to work on the ropes that bound as if it was handled an invisible person. Soon, Michael and Kaitlyn were free.

As Michael - the superhero, not the dagger - rubbed his raw wrists. "Gee, thanks me."

Luckily the dagger didn't fly, point-first, into his eye.

Kaitlyn made an grabbing gesture and its hilt settled itself in her palm. "Thank you Michael."

"You're welcome." The fair-haired boy muttered, to which she didn't reply.

She turned to look at him and he saw the dark shadows rimming her eyes in harsh bright illumination provided by the overhead fluorescent lights; but her gaze blazed like firelight, defiant of the darkness that had threatened to swallow her. Kaitlyn studied Michael for a moment, as if considering what to do next.

Then the hard gleam in her eyes softened. "Let's go kick Mr Enigma's ass?" She suggested softly, naming her client.

"Thought you'd never ask." Michael grinned.

 

**PART 4: LANDING**

After managing to find and retrieve their weapons from a room which suspiciously stored shelves of collectible red noses, Michael contacted his friends who all replied with anxious and angry but relieved voices.

According to Kaitlyn, Mr Enigma preferred to spend most of the night on the building's rooftop. That didn't necessarily make it any less scarier.

Michael wondered if there were barriers to prevent people from falling though he doubt supervillains would have that forethought of installing those there, especially when there was a sweet possibility of throwing superheroes off the edifice.

He shouldered the entrance to the rooftop open and got a blast full of warm jungle air in his face.

Across the area sat a lonely figure, staring up at the moon above in the star-filled sky. Mr Enigma. His back was facing them, and over the wind, it was highly unlikely he would've heard them. But he did.

"They did a shoddy job at keeping you whelps in, didn't they?"

Kaitlyn reached a hand outward, catching Michael by the sleeve. Her amber eyes flashed with warning, body tense as a coiled spring. In her other hand was a cold, transparent blade that glowed.

"Enigma, the superheroes have broken in. You know what you guard here and you know what would befall on you should you escape." She spoke in a clear, hard voice. "Relinquish your control and the superheroes will rest a fate less severe than the supervillains."

"Like the fate they had given you after the Reverse Trinity?"

Kaitlyn paled and stepped forward. "They were nothing but merciful." Her dagger flashed under the moonlight. "Unlike you! _Barakiel_!" She flung her weapon at the villain.

Forks of jagged lightning spiderwebbed out of the blade in the air but Enigma moved too fast. Suddenly he was right in front of them, flashing his wicked smile before kicking Kaitlyn with enough force to send her flying through the air.

She hit the floor few feet away, hard, and lay there unmoving.

"Kai!" Michael called out and an explosion of anger burst forth within him. He whipped around, waves of microwave energy rolling off of him and heating the humid air.

Enigma smirked at him as Michael snarled, lunging forward as he threw his fist. The villain sidestepped, catching Michael by the arm before elbowing him on the jaw.

Michael staggered from the blow, blood trickling from his lips but that didn't stop him from dropping to his feet and sweeping them outwards, knocking Enigma forward. He rolled away as the villain tried to break his fall.

Michael reached out, seizing the dagger Kaitlyn had flung and brought the blade downwards on Enigma's body. The villain scrambled away but not before it sliced through his arm.

The air smelled metallic from the scent of blood.

Enigma roared angrily and lashed his palm outwards. A psychic force pushed Michael backwards to the ground, crushing him. The superhero struggled to breathe but the wind knocked out of his lungs and the pressure on his chest was strong.

Enigma breathed heavily with effort as he stumbled over to where Michael lay helplessly. He snatched the superhero by the face and focused hard, digging deep into Michael's memories and bending them into twisted nightmares.

Michael cried aloud in pain, eyes darting back and forth as he saw visions turning into unseen monsters in his mind. Enigma grinned, releasing him before taking out a gun, pointing at Michael's head as horrible things clouded him from reality. "One less superhero in the world."

And his fingers curled around the trigger.

* * *

Kaitlyn stirred from her daze with her head pounding in pain. She breathed heavily and tried to focus on her surroundings when her vision cleared.

She saw Michael being thrown to the ground by an invisible force and Enigma, bleeding, striding over triumphantly.

Kaitlyn stumbled to her feet, frantically pulling out one of her daggers from its sheath. This one hummed with darker energy as her hand curled around its hilt.

Enigma snatched Michael's face and her lover cried in pain. She knew what the villain was playing at. Mind tricks that involved horrible manipulation.

Kaitlyn raised the dagger, clearing her mind. She aimed at her target. And then she let the blade fly. " _Azrael_!"

* * *

"Great job!"

"Get some rest bro, you earned it."

"Wanna go and have pizza at Dominoes later?"

All the words being said to Michael was like a blur once Mr Enigma, who was injured serverely, had been apprehended.

The relevant superhero authorities arrived to conduct a search operation at the building not long after.

Michael's mind was elsewhere though. Managing to skirt past his teammates unnoticed, he walked right into the cover of the trees and looked around. "Kaitlyn?"

There was a rustle above him and then something landed, gracefully, in front of him.

Her golden eyes glowed in the moonlight filtered by the overhead tree branches. "You should get back." She said, touching his cheek.

His eyes fluttered half-closed at the contact as a warm feeling spread over his senses. "Not without you."

Kaitlyn pressed her lips together. "They'd be suspicious. Besides, I need to take some time to ... rethink my life."

Michael sighed and reached for his pocket, producing a bracelet from it. "Here."

Her eyes widened with surprise as she took it from him. She glanced at his wrist, which had a matching one encircled around it. "I can't believe you kept this." She whispered, running a finger over its surface.

On Michael's hand, he felt her touch transmitted by the bracelet. "Of course I did. I kept it hoping I could give it back. If you wear this at least ... I'll know you're ok." He added, remembering how worried he had been for the past 6 years.

She smiled at him as she slipped it on before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

It was like a rush he couldn't control, one that licked him like wildfire in his veins.

He gasped, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss as the taste of her gave him a high he hadn't felt for a long time.

She made a small sound, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile. And then she was gone, leaving no trace for her save for a single white feather that floated gently to the ground.

Michael grinned, his lips tingling from the kiss as hope resettled in his chest.

She would come to see him again.

And maybe things would be better this time.

**Author's Note:**

> stuff mentioned in the fic that might i need to explain oops:
> 
> Absolute: a person with superpowers
> 
> Reverse Trinity: a supervillain group that Kaitlyn used to be a part of
> 
> anyway, a huge thank you for reading!


End file.
